FATE
by Shicchi Kurokocchi
Summary: JuviaxGray apakah seorang wanita penghibur dilarang untuk merasakan cinta? apakah butuh waktu yang lama untuk merasakan yang namanya cinta? salahkah? Rate M for save RnR please! my first Fairy Tail Fiction. Request for Princess Rukia Chappy


Ya… inilah dia Fanficku yang nunggak slama setahun… ya ya ya…. Saya tahu reader-tachi sudah siap dengan goloknya karena saya vakum hampir setahun TwT namanya lagi dlam masa rehabilitasi –say what?- SKIP! Now this is it! My first fanfic seteah ke-vakuman shicchi. Mama chappy gomen lama update TwT

**Fairy Tail buka punya Shicchi. Kalo itu punya Shicchi, **

**GrayxJuvia bakal shicchi perbanyaaaaaaaaak banget *JDERR!**

**WARNING:**

**OOC, AU, Typo (always) berserakan, **

**Flamer is no appreciate, happy reading, **

**don't like don't read, but REVIEW!**

"Otsukare…" ucap seorang lelaki berambut panjang beridiri di depan daun pintu dengan mata yang menyeramkan. Seringaian nakal dan cukup sangar itu menghiasi wajahnya. Didepannya, seorag perempuan yang badannya hanya terbungkus selimut kecil sedang menunduk. Enggan untuk membalas perkataan lelaki tadi.

"Cih…"

**F A T E**

** Shicchi Kurosaki**

Universitas Fairy. Kampus idaman semua murid. Kampus yang dikenal dengan kampus orang-orang elite. Tidak hanya itu, kampus yang merupakan terbaik di Magnolia juga tidak diragukan lagi dengan kemampuan mahasiswa/i yang ada disana.

Dan disinilah tokoh utama kita. Berdiri dengan mata yang sesekali melirik ke arah jam. Telat dikarenakan omelan dosen yang panjangnya sepanjang jalan kenangan. Bukan salahnya jika Jet salah mengelompokkan nama binatang menjadi nama kelompok bunga. Nasibku sebagai mahasiswa, pikirnya.

"Hooi! Gray!" Levi melambakan tangannya seraya berlari mendekati lelaki dengan rambut hitam kebiruan itu.

"Levi ka? Ada apa?" Gray tersenyum sesekali menguap lebar. Ya… tugas dari dosennya itu sangat merepotkan. Menjadi mahasiswa Kedokteran semester empat tidaklah mudah. Kali ini dia disuruh untuk mencari sample darah hewan sebagai bahan praktek.

"Ara… kau begitu lusuh. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Natsu-san… katanya dia tidak bisa menemanimu. Dia ada keperluan lain."

"Nani? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Aku sudah lama menunggu tauuu!" geramnya. "Yasudahlah… aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jaa, Levi-san." Katanya kemudian pergi setelah mendengar balasan dari Levi.

"Natsu no yarou…" ucapnya sambil menambah kecepatan motor YZR M1 miliknya. Sepertinya ini hari sial buat Gray. Dimarahi Makarov-sensei bagaikan dunia seperti di film 2012. 'Gimana kalo nilai praktik gue dapet C?'. dan kini sudah jam tiga siang. Menunggu Natsu yang akhirnya tidak jadi pulang bersama hingga melewatkan jam makan siang juga tak kalah sebalnya.

"HYAA!" lamunan Gray mulai kabur setelah mendengar suara teriakan yang cukup melengking. Refleks menghentikan motornya, Gray meihat seorang gadis terjatuh tak jauh dari motornya. Oh great! Kesialan yang ketiga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gray menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. "God! Kakimu terluka," ucapnya kaget.

"Universitas Magnolia…" gumam perempuan itu.

"Daijoubu. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Katanya mencoba berdiri tanpa bantuan Gray namun, "I-It-ta-ta…"

"Lihat, kan? Akan kuantar kau…" katanya membopong perempuan itu dengan sedikit pemaksaan. Aku kadang-kadang bisa jadi gentlement juga, gumamnya. Setelah berdiri sempurna Gray memandang perempuan itu dari bawah hingga ke atas.

Perempuan itu memakai baju serba hitam dengan jenis kain yang cukup tebal. Tapi dibagian rok sudah ada bagian yang sobek. Namun wajahnya yang cukup cantik terdapat warna kebiruan di pipinya.

"Oi… apa kau… baik-baik saja? Apakah wajahmu seperti itu akibat motorku?" ucap Gray. Namun perempuan di depannya panik, dilihat dari aksiya yang perlahan menjauhinya. "Gomen. Aku Gray. Gray Fullbuster." Katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya –lagi-. Perempuan itu dengan perasaan sedikit takut meraih tangan Gray.

"Juvia… Loxar…" balasnya. Gray menghela nafas. "Apa kau tersesat? Rumahmu dima-"

***KRUUUK~~~~***

Juvia blushing, menunduk sambil memegang perutnya.

"Baiklah… aku rasa aku tahu tempat yang bagus buat makan…" ucap Gray akhirnya.

"Tidak perlu…" katanya sedikit takut. "Aku… tidak punya uang." Sambungnya dengan wajah mengarah ke bawah. Gray mengadah kedepan. "Jaa ne." Juvia berniat meninggalkan Gray, namun aksinya dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak baik perempuan berjalan sendiri," katanya. "Ayo naik. Aku yang traktir sebagai tanda maaf karena sudah menabrakmu." Jelasnya. Juvia menatap Gray lama.

'Pemuda ini…'

"Juvia-san?"

"Ahh… iya. Ba-baiklah, Gray-sama…"

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sama'. Panggil saja Gray…"

Disinilah mereka. Disebuah restoran. Gray dan Juvia makan dalam diam. Sesekali bue shappire Juvia mengarah ke Gray. Rona merh tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Didepannya, seorang Gray Fullbuster –orang yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia kenal. Sang pangeran yang telah menolognya dari kegelapan dunia.

Tidak… Juvia… tidakkah kau tahu siapa dirimu? Jika saja Gray mengetahui 'dirimu yang sebenarnya' apa yang akan terjadi? Ini hanyalah pertemuan singkat.

'Ya… hanya pertemuan singkat. Aku tahu itu…'

Kembali lagi matanya mengarah ke Gray yang makan dengan lahapnya. Seolah-olah dia hanya sendirian disana. Seolah-olah dia tidak merasakan kehadiran Juvia.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" mata Juvia mengadah begitu melihat Gray tersedak. Refleks, Juvia memberikannya air putih.

"Hai, Gray-sama…" ucapnya seraya memberikannya segelas air.

"Arigato… tapi kau tak perlu menggunakan kata 'sama'. Aku sudah memberitahumu 'kan?" kata Gray sweatdrop.

"Shikatanai darou? Kalau saja tidak ada Gray-sama tadi… entah apa yang akan terjadi denganku sekarang…"

"Oi, oi… kau berkata seolah-olah kau berada diambang kematian…" kata Gray, Juvia tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku cukup senang bisa memanggilmu begitu…" ucap Juvia.

"Hai… hai… baiklah kalau itu membuatmu senang…" kata Gray pasrah.

Dia tahu ini terlalu dini untuknya jatuh cinta. Bahkan dia tidak tahu Gray itu siapa. Atau perasaan yang namanya 'cinta' ini hanya dia yang merasakan? Mungkin saja Gray menolongnya karena dia merasa kasihan padanya? Entahlah… apapun itu yang ada difikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa lebih lama lagi bersama Gray.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau seusia denganku…" kata Gray membuyarkan lamunan Juvia. "Oh ya? Etto… aku 19 tahun…" Juvia menunduk.

"Hmm… begitukah? Kau lebih muda setahun dariku... apakah kau mahasiswa?"

"Y-ya… aku mahasiswa di Universitas Magnolia…" ucapnya. 'Iyada… kenapa harus berbohong? Dia akan membenciku nanti…'

"Benarkah? Kebetulan aku juga mahasiswa kedokteran disana… tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu…" kata Gray garuk-garuk kepala.

"A-ahaha… Ju-juvia juga tidak pernah melihat Gray-sama sebelumnya… apa karena gedung jurusannya terlalu jauh ya…"

Mata Juvia seketika terbelalak ketika melihat seorang yang dia kenal berada di restoran yang sama degannya. Perempuan dengan busana yang 'waw' dengan seorang lelaki cukup tua. Di tangannya sudah ada segelas besar alkohol. Si lelaki tua itu tertawa dengan tangan kirinya meremas sebelah dada perempan tadi. Sementara perempuan itu tertawa kecil diiringi desahan manis.

"C-cana…" gumamnya pelan. 'Kenapa dia ada ditempat seperti ini?'

Gray yang masih berfikir soal pembicaraan mereka tak menghiraukan ekspresi Juvia. Tanpa pikir panjang Juvia berdiri kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

"O-oi…" Gray yang melihat tingkah aneh Juvia ikut berdiri setelah meletakkan uang di meja.

"Juvia!" Gray mengikuti Juvia hingga mereka berhenti di depan restaurant itu. "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Aku harus pergi…" Juvia memotong omongan Gray. "Maaf, Gray-sama… kurasa saatnya aku harus pergi."

"Begitukah? Baiklah… seharusnya kau bilang dalam keadaan tenang. Kau membuatku cemas." Katanya dengan wajah merona.

"Gray-sama… mencemaskan Juvia?" rona merah juga muncul di pipi Juvia.

"Ehm… yah seperti itu… aku pikir kau pergi karena ingin menghindari diri dari seseorang…" katanya megalihkan pandangan.

'Sou… aku menghindar dari Cana… aku takut untuk kembali ke dunia yang mengerikan itu…' gumam Juvia dalam hati.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi 'kan?" tanya Gray. Dia sadar. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Kenapa dia merasa tidak rela berpisah dengan Juvia? Dia baru saja bertemu dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ada rasa yang beitu mengganjal ketika dia berbicara atau bertemu pandang dengan Juvia. Melihat wajahnya yang sendu…

Tidak. Ini bukanlah rasa kasihan. Apapun itu Gray cukup pintar untuk membandingkan yang mana rasa kasihan… yang mana rasa cinta. Ya. Dia mencintai Juvia yang baru saja dia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Terlihat bodoh memang. Tapi itulah takdir. Tak peduli seberapa lama waktu yang kau perlukan untuk mendatangkan sesuatu yang namanya cinta.

"Lebih baik… kita tidak bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa Gray-sama…." Kata Juvia tersenyum dan berhiaskan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kali ini Gray tidak mampu mencegahnya.

"Juvia…." Gray menghela nafas.

"HOI! Ini sudah yang ke-lima kalinya kau melamun gak jelas… kenapa sih?" Natsu yang daritadi berbicara tidak dihiraukan sama sekali olehnya. Lucy, Erza dan Jellalpun menyadari kelakuan Gray yang aneh.

"Hey, Gray! Apa kau masih marah soal tiga hari yang lalu?" tebak Natsu BT. Tiga hari… ya, sudah tiga hari Gray tidak bertemu dengan gadis berambut biru itu. Padahal setiap pulang dari kuliah dia selalu melewati jalan itu. Berharap bertemu dengannya.

"GRAAAAYY!" teriak Lucy.

"Urusee!" Gray akhirnya bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya -?- dan menatap mereka malas.

"Hey, kalian. Apa kalian mengenal gadis yang bernama Juvia? Dia berambut biru dan tinggi hampir seperti Lucy," tanya Gray datar. Natsu melongo. Berpikir sebentar kemudian menggeleg. Mengetahui hal itu Gray menghela nafas dalam.

"Hah… aneh." Gumamnya. Natsu yang penasaran mulai bertanya lagi.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu?" tanya Natsu menyeringai.

"Juvia?" tanya Lucy sekali lagi. Gray mengangguk. Lucy menatap Erza sebentar. Sepertinya Erza juga mengetahui sesuatu tentang Juvia. Hanya saja… Gray melihat pandangan mereka seperti sebuah 'kekhawatiran'. Apakah tu hanya pikiran Gray saja atau apa?

"Juvia… kau mengenalnya?" tanya Gray.

"Etto… aku mengenalnya-"

"Juvia itu salah satu wanita penghibur di _Phantom_ _Café_. Kau tahu 'kan? Café yag terkenal itu. Aku pernah dengar dia adalah salah satu diva disana… hampir semua orang yang tinggal didekat café itu mengenalnya." Ujar Erza.

"Tapi untuk apa kau mencarinya? Tch. Jangan bilang kau menyukainya? Lupakan saja. Dia perempuan yang tidak benar." jelas Jellal.

"Kau salah…" ucap Gray _smirked_. "dia berbeda." Ucapnya diiringi kepergian Gray.

"OI!" panggil Jellal , namun tak dihiraukan Gray. "Gray no Baka! Apa yang mau dia harapkan dari gadis penghibur?" cibirnya.

"Kita tidak bisa menduga apa yang ada dipikiran Gray…" ucap Erza tersenyum. Natsu dan Lucy kaget, "Ehhh? Apa itu artinya kau membiarkan Gray berhubungan dengan Juvia?" tanya Lucy.

"Humhh… tidak ada guna untuk melarangnya." Gumam Natsu.

"Yeah… tapi aku selalu bisa membaca pikiranmu, Erza…" kata Jellal sambil menyambar bibir pacarnya.

"HOI! INI TEMPAT UMUM!"

"Akhirnya kau sadar akan kesalahanmu, Juvia..." cap lelaki kekar nan sangar itu. Tangannya terlingkar di leher jenjang Juvia. Sementara Juvia hanya terdiam.

"Gazeel-sama…" katanya. Gazeel mengapit tubuh Juvia ke dinding ruangan. Tangannya mulai menyusup kebagian bawah Juvia.

"He-hentikan… Ga-gazeel-sam.. ahh…"

"Sebentar lagi akan ada tamu yang datang. Tetaplah disini. Hutangmu aku naikkan jadi ¥300juta karena melarikan diri. Jika hutangmu lunas, kau boleh pergi. Dan ingat… tidak ada lagi acara melarikan diri." Gazeel melepas Juvia kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Ta…su…kete… Gray-sama… hiks…" Juvia hanya bisa terdiam di sebrang ranjangnya. 'Apa yang barusan Juvia pikirkan? Juvia tidak pantas untuk bersamanya. Tidak ada yang namanya _Happy Ending_, seorang pangeran berkuda itu tidak ada… itu hanya sebuah dongeng lama. Tempat Juvia adalah disini. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenistaan. Juvia pantas menerimanya…'

***TREEEK* **pintu terbuka. Meskipun begitu Juvia masih enggan melihat 'tamu' nya yang datang untuk 'diladeni'. Kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu itu tertutup, kemudian terkunci.

"Juvia…" suara itu memanggil. Mata blue shappire itu membulat seketika. Mungkinkah itu…

"Gray-sama…" matanya mengedah melihat seseorang yang dia pikir mustahil untuk dicintai, kini berada di depannya. Tapi….

"Sepertinya… Gray-sama sudah mengetahui semuanya…" ucapnya menunduk. Gray terdiam. Kata-kata itu tepat mengena pada dirinya.

"Gazeel-sama telah membeliku… dulu saat aku masih kecil, ditempat pelelangan anak… dan siapa yang tahu… aku dibeli dan dibesarkan… disuruh untuk bekerja seperti ini. Aku hanya akan bebas jika aku melunasi hutangku." Jelas Juvia tersenyum getir.

"Juvia-"

"Walaupun begitu! Hiks… aku juga seorang wanita… aku- hmph!" matanya terbuka lebar. Kini Gray yang dia puja memeluknya, bahkan mengecupnya mesra... hingga kecupan itu menjadi kecupan yang panas dan bergelora.

"G-gray-samahh…"

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku?" ucap Gray tajam. Juvia memalingkan wajahnnya. Hanya saja Gray yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban Juvia sudah mengetahuinya.

"G-gray-sama… ke-kenapa… ahh…"

"Juvia… hiduplah bersamaku…" Gray menatap Juvia menyakinkan. Perlahan bibir itu terukir menjadi sebuah senyuman. "Hai… Gray-sama…"

(WARNING! ANAK KECIL PERGI SONOOOOOHHH!)

Kini posisi mereka sudah mendukung -?-. Juvia kini tanpa sehelai benangpun terbalut di tubuhnya. Walaupun ditubuhnya ada beberapa lebam biru, hal itu tidak mempengaruhi kecantikannya.

"You look so beautiful…" katanya. Gray memulainya dengan ciuman panas di bibir. Lidah mereka saling bertautan. Desahan nikmat kini memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Ah~ Gray-sa-mmaa…" desahan Juvia tak tertahankan lagi ketika Gray memainkan kedua 'bukit indah' Juvia. Gray memandang Juvia.

"Apakah… aku terlalu berlebihan? Kau menangis…" ucapnya. Juvia menggeleng, "Juvia sangat bahagia… Gray-sama mau menerima Juvia…" ucapnya. Gray tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya -?-

"Ahhh… iyada… G-gray-samaaa…" kini telunjuk Gray menggeliat bebas di bagian bawah Juvia. Sensasi ini… tidak pernah didapatkan olehnya… meskipun banyak manusia… dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini.

"Aku… akan memasukkannya…" kata Gray _blushing_. Terus terang, ini baru pertama kalinya dia berbuat hal seperti ini. _Thanks to_ Natsu yang pernah memaksanya untuk menonton pilem hentai walaupun hanya sesekali, pikirnya. Desahan Juvia semakin menjadi ketika Gray memasukinya lebih dalam lagi diiringi kuku tangannya yang menggaruk punggung Gray yang tegap.

'Juvia… dan Gray-sama sudah menjadi satu...' gumam Juvia.

"Kau menangis lagi?" tanya Gray yang tidur disamping Juvia. "Gray-sama… Juvia bahagia… sangat bahagia…" ungkapnya jujur.

"Hmm… aishiteru yo, Juvia…" Gray tersenyum kemudian memeluk kekasihnya. "Boku mo, Gray-sama…"

"Nee, Gray! Kenapa kau lusuh sekali pagi ini? Kurang tidur?" tanya Natsu. Gray menatap Natsu malas.

"Aku kurang tidur… hoaammss…" sekali lagi Gray menguap. Matanya melirik kearah jam tangannya.

"Yabai! Aku bakalan telat! Oi Natsu, kau pulang bareng Lucy kan?" tanya Gray cepat.

"Iya sih… kami ada kencan hari ini, ada apa?" tanya Natsu

"Baiklah. Aku mau pergi dulu, jaa!" katanya dengan senyum lebar kemudian pergi dengan YZR M1-nya.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Natsu ketika Lucy, Erza dan Jellal datang.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? _Phantom Café _sudah ditutup. Seseorang sudah melaporkannya ke Polisi kalau disana ada hal begituan. Dan mungkin Gray mau menjemput Juvia…" jelas Lucy.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Natsu. Erza tersenyum nakal menunjuk Jellal.

_FlashBack _

**Drrrrttt! Drrrrttt!**

"**Moshi moshi, Gray?" tanya Jellal.**

"**Kau sedang apa?" tanya Gray **_**to the point. **_**Jellal memutar bola matanya.**

"**Kau tahu 'kan… kau merusak acaraku. Aku sedang berdua dengan Erza. Kau tau maksudku 'kan? Ber-du-a." ucap Jellal ketus.**

"**Sumanai, tapi kali ini aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah kau hubungi polisi?"**

"**Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Ternyata kau memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan Juvia itu ya…"**

"**Jaa… onegai."**

Dijalan, Gray tersenyum tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya. Ya. Gadis yang baru dia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia tidak menyesal. Karena dia tahu. Pertemuannya dengan Juvia adalah takdir. Mungkin dia juga harus berterima kasih kepada kesialannya juga yang secara tidak sengaja mendukung adanya kejadian itu.

"Juvia…." Panggilnya setelah melihat gadis berambut biru itu duduk disebuah kursi panjang sendirian sedang membaca sebuah buku. Juvia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu.

"Gray…" ucapnya girang.

"Ini adalah awal musim semi. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gray.

"Kemanapun… asalkan bersamamu… Juvia sudah bahagia." Gray tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kini… tidak akan ada lagi yang akan berani menyakitimu. Karena aku akan bersamamu. Aku pastikan aku akan memberikan hari yang indah untukmu… kekasihku Juvia.

FIN

Ya ya ya… sudah panjang, abal, jelek pula… hadeeuuhh… maaf yah reader-tachi. Shicchi jadi gugup ngetik fic karena udah lama ga ngetik fic lagi TwT jangan depak shicchi yaaa yaaa. Buat mama chappy jangan bosen-bosen rekues fic ya huhuhuhu walaupun jadinya bakal lama TwT

Yosh! Mind to Review my angel reader-tachi? *puppy eyes*


End file.
